Rise of the Vexpire
The Regtok Henchsquad is the first episode of the TV Series. In this episode, we learn the backstory of how the gang met Comrade Vexter for the first time. Characters * Skip * Sqak * Blatly * Imp * Robin * Makayla * Mayor Cheatsy * Comrade Vexter * Zpike * Zlug * Zarkia * Professor Meepus * Foreman Fred Story Click HERE to read the transcript Deep in Sunny Forest, Comrade Vexter is seen driving a truck full of caged critters whom he wants to work as permanent slaves for his company. Suddenly, Skip and Sqak chase down Vexter's truck and try to rescue the critters. Seeing the pair, Vexter activates a large hammer from the back of the truck to smash Skip but he pulls out the hammer with his bare hands and throws the hammer into the truck door, smashing it down and whacking Vexter off of his seat. This commotion causes the truck to turn over into the edge of a cliff, leaving the freed critters running out of the truck and Vexter to fall into the chasm until Sqak rescues him. Despite being rescued, Vexter asks why Sqak did it so Skip decides to tell him why by going back to when they first met: Long ago, Skip and Sqak have been enjoying their lives relaxing in Sunny Villa island after saving the Peacific Ocean from the Lectroads until one morning. Skip and Sqak were chilling in the living room until a knock on the door startles Sqak who accidentally cuts a mark on his hand while cutting a mango. Skip excitedly answers the door and it is Makayla who wants to take Skip to a walk down the woods claiming she has a surprise for him. During a ride in the duo's wagon, they bump into Imp who doesn't have anyone to play with because all the critters in Critter Village suddenly disappeared. Mystified of this huge disappearance, the gang decide to ask Blatly who is relaxing in the sun and Robin who is tired from repairing Mayor Cheatsy's car after he crashes it in a hurry to take his critter citizens to a company called "Regtok Industries" that claims to have products that will help Sunny Villa's economy. Suddenly, something rises from the ground and explodes dirt all over the gang which turns out to be Fred the ant miner who explains that a mysterious army is enslaving the critters to work underground. The gang slide down Fred's tunnel to deep undergrounds of Sunny Villa, where they see several critters being guarded by Wargs forcing them to dig for large crystals which Robin identifies as "P0W3R shards" (meaning "0% safe and three times powerful"). Skip suggests they head down there and free the critters until he and the gang witness an escaping mouse instantly getting captured by a Warg aircraft. One of the thugs guarding the critters, a chameleon named Zpike, gets a call from his boss Vexter who wants all the P0W3R shards brought to him immediately. After warping the critters to the cage center (via the metal collars on their necks), Zpike calls in Zlug who was earlier taking a bath to help the Wargs move the crates P0W3R shards. As the two henchmen and wargs were leaving with the shards, the gang sneak down to the shard mine where they see a long giant robotic arm that they accidentally fell into. Unable to get back up, Sqak tells Fred to head up to the surface and call the police which the little ant does. While waiting for Fred to return by playing a game of tic-tac-toe, the gang start feeling everything shake as a group large Wargs led by a woman named General Zarkia try to lift the robotic arm. Skip and Sqak accidentally fell and bang themselves against the steel with the giant Wargs hearing the bang from the outside. The six are caught and arrested by Zarkia's warg forces who take them to Vexter's tower TBACategory:Episodes Category:Season 1